


An Open Book: A Collection of Romantic Fluff and Angst

by Nithven



Series: The Crows of Sahriel [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrity in Disguise, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nithven/pseuds/Nithven
Summary: A collection of sugary fluff and some small angst fics and AUs for two idiots falling in love and enjoying life together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male D&D Character/ Original Female D&D Character, WiduMyst
Series: The Crows of Sahriel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977340
Kudos: 2





	1. Absolutely Terrible

“You keep saying I’m an open book to you,” Myst began one evening when they were relaxing by the fire in the kitchen.

They sat on a small pile of cushions she had brought and a thick layer of blankets around her as she sat, legs crossed over his lap. She had initially offered to share the blankets but he didn’t need them, and she would claim to shrivel in any cold breeze. It was certainly a pleasant way to spend a calm winter evening. 

Widukind raised his hand to run his fingers through her hair. “You are, mo chroí,” he replied with a smile that he knew would make her shiver for completely non-temperature related reasons. “Completely.”

“So would you say,” she continued in a teasing tone that he knew very well. “That I am not at all…  _ mysterious _ ?”

He met her sparkling emerald eyes with his steel blue ones as straight faced as she had ever seen him. “That was absolutely terrible.”

She pouted and leaned towards him but he turned his head away, denying her for the moment. “Aw, did I make a  _ mystake _ ? Should I-”

Her groan inducing attempt at word play was interrupted by him twisting his hand in her hair to angle her head how he wanted as he claimed her lips. It was always the best way to stop her talking, as he had found very early in their relationship. Even with this distraction though, he could feel her laughter bubbling up and he couldn’t help but chuckle as well. When they finally parted she sighed and grinned as she lay her head on his chest.

“You’re an idiot, mo chroí.”

“Only for you, Sweeting.”


	2. Never What You Think

Mystriss had been holed up in her music room at the Keep for days now. Oh she still answered if he called her on the sending stone, but she was distracted and her responses short with a kind of manic excitement. By the third day though, before he could contact her just to hear her voice once a day, she called him on the stone.

“Widukind… please help…”

Her voice was a weak groan and Widukind was out the door before he could even take a breath. He was at the Order’s estate within ten minutes, flying through the streets, more than running. There were a few confused looks from the other Order members and their apparent nonchalance calmed him enough to not tear the place apart.

“Where is she?” he asked in a low growl.

“She’s still in the music room.” Shion told him. “Told all of us to stay out for days now.”

“I keep bringing her food,” Brysis added. “But I don’t think she’s eaten much of it. If any at all. She won’t tell us what’s wrong either.”

Widukind gave a deep sigh and turned away, walking straight to the closed doors of the music room, taking note of the full plate of food left on the floor to the side. There was no sound from the room beyond at first but as he put his hand on the door handle he heard a pained moan. He hurriedly opened the door and rushed in, looking around for her.

Mystriss lay on the floor by her writing desk curled in pain and clutching her stomach.

“Myst! What happened?” he asked as he rushed to kneel at her side. “Are you-”

He was interrupted by a deep unhappy rumble from an obviously very empty stomach.

“Owww,” groaned the ridiculous changeling love of his life.

“You fecking idiot, mo chroí,” Widukind said, face palming. “You should have eaten when Brysis brought you food.”

Mystriss moaned and tried to reach a hand towards him. “Nnn, couldn’t stop… Had to finish.” Her stomach rolled like thunder again making her curl even more tightly.

“Come on, dummy,” Widukind sighed as he helped her wrap her arms around his neck and lifted her up. “I’ll make you something easy and quick.”

“Yaaaayy,” she cheered weakly against his neck.

_ I’m in love with an idiot. _ Widukind thought as he kissed her head and carried her out of the room.


	3. Cold

It had been snowing all day in Cragas, the first big snowfall for the year. Widukind closed the shop early, as most people would be holed up inside or out playing in the snow. He made his way into the noble district and to the Order of the Griffon Estate with a light heart. The heavy snowfall was peaceful, making the whole world seem quieter. When he reached the land of the estate, he was surprised to see how much of the snow on the carefully tended grounds was distrubed, as if a stampede had run amuk. He even saw some clear evidence of spells and wondered how he hadn’t heard of a fight going on. 

Widukind frowned darkly at the thought until he reached the front entrance of the Keep. There he saw Rhea rolling in the snow gleefully with Moolan, Geoff overseeing with a smile that was rare for the stoic ranger. He nodded to Widukind when he noticed him. 

“Hey, Widukind.”

“Hello, Geoff,” the half-elf nodded in return and gestured to the snowy mess before them. “What happened out here?”

“Ah, Brysis challenged us all to a snowball fight. It was all fine and dandy, until Mystriss used a Mage Hand to help her hit at strange angles. Then Moolan used Control Water as payback.”

“Oh boy, I can guess at the rest then.” Widukind shook his head at the idea and at the sight of a completely unconcerned Moolan running around with Rhea in what little untouched snow was left near the house.

“Yeah, the others are inside now. Shion’s making hot chocolate, if you want any.”

Widukind nodded in thanks and went inside. Passing through the entryway and the dinning hall to the kitchen he saw Shion and Brysis sitting at the kitchen table by the fire, nursing cups of cocoa and chatting, a pot and empty cups sitting nearby.

“Oh, hello, Widukind,” Shion said with a friendly smile. “Want some?”

He nodded and poured a cup full and put some candied marshmallows in, giving the two women a friendly nod before leaving.

“Didn’t think he’d like something so sweet as hot cocoa.” he heard Brysis remark to the dragonborn.

“I don’t think it was for him.”

Widukind smiled as he climbed the stairs towards the bedroom level. He found it silly that the easily cold woman he was deeply in love with did not take refuge by the fires in the lower rooms where it was guaranteed to be warmer. But then, she did have a number of heavy furred blankets just for that reason. He didn’t knock on her door, knowing it would be unlocked and he slipped inside.

The giant pile of furs on the bed shifted and Mystriss sat up, still wrapped in one of the more fuzzy cotton blankets. 

“I thought it wouldn’t be long before you would get here,” she said with her easy smile.

“I brought you something to help you warm up,” Widukind replied as he gently set the drink down so he could casually lock the door before bringing it to her. “I heard about your ‘battle’ outside.” 

“Moolan cheated,” she pouted even as she shivered. 

“I think you started it, mo chroí” he said, sitting on the bed and offering the warm drink to her. 

“Sure, but at least I was just using a harmless cantrip,” Mystriss explained as she sipped at the hot cocoa, humming at the sweet taste, just how she liked it. “She’s the one who made a mini avalanche roll across her friends. I don’t know if I’ll ever feel warm again.”

“Even with all these furs?” he asked with a raised eyebrow as he took the now much less filled cup from her hands.

“Yup,” Mystriss confirmed, turning her chin up coyly, as she gripped the front of his heavy coat. “I’m gonna need something else to keep me warm.”

“Hmm,” he hummed as he kissed her lips and then down her jaw and to her neck. “I’m sure I can come up with an idea or three.”


	4. Vocabulary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swearing in a language you don't know but your boyfriend does can have surprising results. Implied Smut.

Widukind was sitting on a stool behind his counter, making notes in his ledger, perhaps one of the most boring tasks part of his cover as a shop owner. For some reason, a headache that had been slowly growing since his morning spy network reports was now coming to a head. It caused him to frown at the numbers on the page for far longer than it normally took him. He began to rub his temple in frustration when the bells over the shop door rang and someone stepped in.

“I can’t believe those  _ fecking _ jerks!” Mystriss complained loudly as she walked straight up to his counter and leaned her chin on her hand with a frustrated huff. “I recite poetry in front of a class of little kids once by accident and suddenly  _ I _ can’t be  _ fecking _ trusted to be on my own in the library!  _ Lomad an Luain ort! _ ”

Widukind stared at her in complete silence. His previous headache was completely forgotten as he registered that that last sentence had been spoken in his voice.

She sighed and pouted, grumbling to herself, “Besides I was trying to be funny when I was reading those sexy poems. I didn’t know they were-”

Her voice cut off as Widukind gripped her forearm tightly. “Did you just swear? In  _ elvish _ ?”

She looked confused and thoughtful, as if she hadn’t noticed, and she didn’t try to pull away. “I guess I did,” Myst said, unsure as their eyes finally met properly, trying to understand what he was thinking. 

Widukind stood up and, still gripping Myst’s wrist, he began to pull her around the corner to the stairs.

“Widukind?” she began to ask but Widukind pulled her into the doorway and trapped her against the doorframe. 

“You swore in  _ elvish _ , mo chroí,” he growled, their breaths mingling. “Now lock the door. I will not stand any interruptions when I’m busy making you swear some more.”

Mystriss, blushed with a soundless gasp and made a quick flicking motion with her hand. Her Mage Hand flew to the front door to turn the lock and flip the sign to “closed” just before her full attention was claimed by Widukind’s hungry mouth ravaging her neck.

“Ah,  _ fecking _ gods!” she gasped.

Widukind growled with pleasure as he bit her neck, “That’s a start, mo chroí. How about I teach you a few other phrases? For variety.”

The changeling woman seemed to be stunned and distracted for a long moment until his hand found itself into the tangles of hair at the nape of her neck and tugged to get her attention. Then Mystriss grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

“Please do, Sweeting,” she replied, nipping kisses along his jawline. “I’m a very quick learner.”

Widukind grinned and began to carry his love upstairs.


	5. Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A catches Person B sleeping with their shirt.

Mystriss was exhausted from a long bout of songwriting and retired to her room in the tower. Climbing all the stairs was an ordeal she cursed at these times but she knew that if she could just reach the bed, she wouldn’t have to move until the next morning. To top it off, Widukind was supposed to come over tonight. It had been a few days since they had seen each other and even if they didn’t do any of their more athletic activities, she really missed his closeness.

When she finally reached her room she looked around vaguely, taking off her outer bardic coat, belts, and her boots before collapsing on the bed. Already her eyes were heavy with approaching sleep but she felt a slight chill pass across her and vaguely recalled that one of the windows was open. Too tired to get up to close it she groped blindly for a loose blanket on the bed and pulled it over herself. As it warmed her she vaguely registered the familiar scent of cooking spices and something earthy, like well oiled leather. Mystriss hummed softly in pleasure at the comforting smell and drifted off into sleep.

The dim light of sunset was filtering through her curtains when Myst was woken by a soft chuckle and a familiar calloused hand running through her hair. 

“Is that my shirt you’re sleeping with, mo choí?” Widukind asked, in his teasing voice.

“Mmnn,” was her purred response as she stretched and rubbed her eyes to see more clearly. It was indeed his old green shirt that she was clutching tightly around her, one of a few odds and ends left behind in her room from his nights staying over. 

“Well, clearly you don’t need me,” Widukind commented casually as he withdrew his hand and stood as if to leave. “My shirt is a sufficient replacement apparently.”

Myst quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed, lifting up just enough to kiss his lips. “Nothing can replace you, Sweeting.” 

Widukind smiled into the kiss and when she allowed him to lean back enough to look her in the eyes properly he asked, “I heard you’ve been in a writing frenzy again. Are you hungry?” His steely blue eyes pierced her in that way that pinned her in place, allowing no lies or sidestepping. Not that she really tried to do that anymore.

“No, I made sure to eat properly this time,” Myst assured him. “I was just really tired. How are you?”

He smiled at her assurances and began to run his hand up and down her back. “Fine, big tasks are all well in hand for now,” he told her softly. “I’m glad to see that you missed me as much as I missed you. Seems you left something at my place too.”

He stopped rubbing her back to reach over to his pack he’d set by the bed and pulled out a very familiar piece of clothing. It was her white nightshirt.

Myst blushed at the reminder of a very particular night when she had done her best to distract him from his work. “Oh, so that’s where that went,” she mumbled. “Well, thank you for returning it.”

“Oh, I didn’t say I was returning it.” He smirked at her and Mystriss nearly groaned as he moved the shirt away from her outstretched hand. “But I might be willing to trade for it.”

She sighed and met his eyes with a roll of her own, even as she smiled. “How about we get something from the kitchens and spend a nice evening in. If you are nice to me I will definitely convince you to give me my shirt back by morning.”

Widukind grinned and leaned down to give her a few more chaste kisses across her cheeks and nose. “Deal.”


	6. Psychology experiment meet cute Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a prompt about a psychology project on attraction. I altered it a little and this is our Modern AU cannon of how they meet. There will be a few other first meeting prompts but this is the "cannon" one.

Widukind was sitting in a corner at the local bar, the Deranged Barrel, staring into his drink like a thunder cloud. It had been a really shitty week and he was in desperate need of a distraction. One night of not thinking about his job or his half-brother’s nightmare of a mother would do him just fine. However, when he came to this bar he found himself sulking in a corner alone once again, not at all distracted. He had just let out a sigh of resignation when a large and rowdy group of people entered the bar calling out to Dova, the bartender for the night, eagerly ordering drinks. 

Widukind skimmed them over with an analytical eye and found his gaze almost immediately drawn to a young human woman in the group. She was enchantingly beautiful with dark brown hair, an adorable smattering of freckles and sparkling emerald eyes. Even amidst the chaos her group had introduced into the previously quiet bar, her eyes met his for a few seconds before she was distracted by the antics of the Silver dragonborn woman in the party trying to prevent a purple tiefling woman from climbing atop the bar. 

Widukind, for his part, finished his drink and stood to settle his tab with Dova’s husband, who was also working the bar. 

“Would you mind helping me with an experiment?” a light and teasing voice asked from his right.

He turned to see the green eyed woman standing just out of arm's reach, smiling openly. Widukind raised an eyebrow at her. “What kind of experiment?”

“Well,” she leaned on the bar casually though he noticed a blush darkening the skin under her freckles ever so slightly. “My friends have been trying to convince me that speed dating works. That if you maintain eye contact with someone else for five minutes,” she glanced at his eyes. “Apparently, if you do that, you’ll instantly fall in love.”

He scoffed at that and he noticed that she rolled her eyes, tossing a look at her companions further down the bar. “That’s one of the dumbest things I’ve ever heard,” he said. 

She turned back to him with a charmingly coy smile. “Then will you help me prove them wrong?”

Widukind opened his mouth to gently decline but what came out was, “Alright.” He gestured to the stool beside him. 

As she sat, he caught the scent of vanilla and something earthy that he couldn’t quite place. She took out her phone to prepare a timer app before she paused and looked up at him. “I’m Layla by the way,” she said, holding out a hand.

He smiled and shook it. “Widukind.” As he did, he noticed that her skin was smooth apart from some hard calluses on her fingertips. 

Layla gave him a smile and they turned to face each other properly and locked eyes, grey-blue to emerald green, before she started the timer.

It was awkward for sure to stare into a stranger’s eyes for so long. Widukind stayed silent at first but he could clearly see that she was nervous. Deciding to take initiative he asked, “So you’re the great Mistress Layla?”

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, a charming smile curling one corner of her mouth. “Oh, have you heard of me then?”

“You’re all Dova will talk about,” Widukind replied with a half smirk. “She’s very excited to sign on a properly famous musician as the house performer.” 

“I don’t know about being ‘properly famous’, but I’m just excited to have a regular place to play in. Been on the road a while. Are you a regular here?"

"If by regular, you mean once a month, then yes. I don't get out much." He shrugged, playing it off and because their eyes were locked in this experiment he saw a strange gleam darken her green eyes. For a moment he wondered if she was trying to read him as he was reading her.

"Then would you like to make a song request for my first performance?" She asked. "If you don't want to run away as soon as the five minutes are over, that is." 

"I don't run away," Widukind replied. His voice dropping a little lower as he added teasingly, "Not even from terrible pick-up lines like this."

Layla blushed under her freckles and it may have been one of the most adorably attractive things he'd ever seen. "What do you mean?"

He could tell she was honestly shocked as well as embarrassed so it stood to reason that she was relatively new to the dating scene. "An experiment on eye contact and attraction? Who opens with that kind of line?"

Layla pursed her lips and squirmed in her seat, looking frustrated but she still didn’t look away. " _ Merde _ , ,” she whispered angrily. “I’m gonna kill Moolan.”

Widukind laughed as he found himself admiring her furious embarrassment even as she refused to lose their eye contact. She’s an absolute dork, he thought as he watched her release the gathered tension in her shoulders with a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry,” she began to say. “I don’t usually do this sort of thing.”

“Obviously,” he teased with a smirk, as her lips thinned into a line he added with more sympathy, “But I agreed to it anyway.”   
“I just thought you could use a distraction.” Layla smiled charmingly and Widukind had to blink his own confusion.

“What?”

She tilted her head slightly, like a curious puppy. “When we came in, you were glaring into your drink like it had insulted you.” Her eyes turned light and teasing again. “I just thought a handsome man like you could use some cheering up.”

“Well,” Widukind began, a little at a loss of how to respond. “I suppose that’s one way to go about it.” Then his cocky smirk returned. “Handsome huh?”

Layla’s blush returned again and she lifted her chin as if daring him to question her judgement. “You are avoiding my question,” she reminded him. “Any song requests?”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I may not even be there to watch. Why take a request from an absent audience?”

She hummed in playful disappointment. “You sure you want to miss it? I admit my usual routine is mostly folk songs but I’ve been trained in most genres. What I don’t know,” her eyes turned confident and a shade seductive. “I learn very quickly.”

“Is that right?” he asked, leaning forward slightly so that their faces were closer. 

Just as she took a breath to answer, her phone beeped loudly as their five minutes was completed. 

“Well,” she said, leaning back her eyes still locked with his, as she turned off the timer. “Seems you are off the hook from answering. Experiment over.” 

Widukind smiled, he could swear she looked disappointed and he would be lying if he wasn’t as well. “A shame.” Unfortunately he was the first to look away as he moved his empty glass off of the napkin It had been placed on and quickly wrote his number on it. “I’m afraid I have to leave, so I won’t be able to hear what result you and your friend’s come to. But,” he slid the note over with his gloved hand which hid his prosthetic. When his eyes met hers he noticed her glancing at his false arm with curiosity. “If you want to know what song I suggest, just give me a call.”

With as much calm confidence as he could muster and a parting smirk he walked away from the enchanting musician. As he returned to his apartment, he felt his phone vibrate. Looking at the screen, it was a number he didn’t recognize texting him.

_ Unknown: If you give me a song to play, I’ll put it in tomorrow night’s set. But only if you come to hear it. _

Widukind smiled as he remembered staring into emerald eyes and imagined watching her play on the stage in the Deranged Barrel. He supposed another night out would be acceptable with that sort of enticement.


	7. No, I wasn't staring! Modern AU Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet when Person A sees Person B walk into a street sign. Modern AU (Alternative first meeting). Myst the beautiful changeling musician with more charisma in her little finger than most people ever have, is a total idiot when it comes to a handsome face.

Widukind walked down the street glaring at the many emails on his phone of all the various “urgent” matters he had to look forward to dealing with when he got to work. Around the next corner he was vaguely aware of someone who was hum/singing approaching the turn and he stepped to the right side of the sidewalk to fire off a curt email to his brother. That was when the hum/singing was abruptly interrupted by the jarring bang of a plastic and metal street sign meeting with a soft human body.

“Et Merde!” cursed the woman as Widukind looked up to see what had happened.

The woman was a beautiful human woman with long brown hair, freckles across her nose and cheeks and emerald green eyes. Her face was scrunched up in pain and she was rubbing her forehead which had a noticeably red mark from where the sign had collided.

“Are you alright?” Widukind asked, barely containing an amused smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine just,” she replied, trying to suppress a blush that was highlighting her freckles magnificently as her green eyes met his steely-blue gaze. “Got distracted.”

The way she trailed off as she added that last bit made him smirk even as he vaguely recognized her. “Is that right?” Widukind’s voice instinctually began to take a teasing note. “A famous bard like Mistress Layla should be more careful.”

She looked surprised that he recognized her. “Famous?”

Widukind waved a hand towards the bar at the end of the street. “All Dova can talk about is the pretty musician, Mistress Layla, coming to play in the bar.”

Layla turned a charming smile onto him, “So you’re the regular she was talking about.” A teasing glint of her own darkening her eyes. “Are you coming to the bar tonight? I take special requests sometimes.”

“I’ll think about it.” Widukind felt his phone vibrate repeatedly causing him to feel an annoyed twinge run through the nerves of his stump arm attached to the mechanical arm he wore for work. “I’m afraid I have to get going.” He saw the disappointed pout form even as she tried to hide it. “Be sure to watch where you are going. Be a shame to see a performer of your skill with a broken nose.”

With that he left her standing there on the corner and continued on to work, smiling as he remembered those green eyes and blushing freckles.

* * *

Myst did her best to try and contain her blush as she walked into the Deranged Barrel. As soon as she saw Xion sitting at the bar working on some kind of paperwork sat down next to the dragonborn and put her face in her arms on the counter.

“I just did something  _ really _ stupid,” Myst sighed.

Xion raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I was so busy staring at somebody that I walked into a sign.”

“That’s on brand,” Added Bryseis as she joined them at the bar, sitting on Myst’s other side. “Just how cute was he?”

“I didn’t-”

“No,” the tiefling woman cut her off. “But we know you. So?”

Myst straightened in her seat, trying to regain a little of her pride. “Not telling. If he shows up tonight, you can see for yourself. He’s apparently a regular here.”


	8. Falling asleep on a train Modern AU (Alternative)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A and Person B meeting on a train when Person B falls asleep on Person A's shoulder. Another possible modern au meet cute.

Mystriss was exhausted as she got onto the train back to the northern part of the city. It was pretty crowded in the car but she managed to find an empty seat, even in the rush. If she wasn’t so tired she might have wondered why nobody had taken the space already, even with someone already sitting in the corner there was enough room. Myst sighed and leaned her head back against the window behind her. As the train got moving she felt lulled into a doze.

She could swear she closed her eyes for a moment and then she heard the announcer blaring through the speakers overhead. It seemed that the train was one stop away from hers. It was then that she noticed that she was heavily leaning on the shoulder of the person next to her.

Quickly, she straightened in her seat, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she apologized, “Sorry, didn’t mean to sleep on you there.”

A deep and, even to her exhausted mind, sexy male voice replied. “It’s alright.”

When her eyes had cleared she looked up to see a very handsome half-elf dressed in dark clothing that framed him exceptionally well, even under the thick layers to keep out the early spring chill. His steel blue eyes looked her over with amusement. “There are certainly worse things than a beautiful woman sleeping on my shoulder.”

Myst blushed and was about to protest when he continued.

“Besides,” he said, his eyes softening with sympathy. “You looked like you needed it.”

She watched him for a moment as the train got moving again. He seemed pretty genuine and she didn’t get an instinctual creep vibe from him. “Yeah,” she said as she was caught in his gaze. “I spent all day writing music non-stop.”

“You’re Mistress Layla, right?” he said, his eyes turning teasing. “I hear you already are quite prolific.”

Myst smiled, “Well, sure. But that doesn’t mean I can stop.” 

As he opened his mouth to reply he was interrupted by the heavy rumbling of a very hungry stomach. Myst blushed even more from embarrassment.

“I don’t suppose you are hungry right now?” she ventured, struggling to maintain the flirty confidence she knew she normally had.

“A little,” he offered kindly even as he smirked.

“Well,” Myst said as the train pulled into her stop. “If you don’t have any plans, how about I treat you to some dinner. In return for the use of your shoulder. I know a great little bar near the station. Unusual alcohol and great bar food.”

She stood to get out of the train, shouldering her violin case as she looked down at him. He seemed to think for a second before his smirk widened to a grin and he replied as he stood, “Sure.” He held out his left hand. “Widukind Fallenshot.”

“Mistress Layla Horthos,” Myst replied, shaking his hand and leading him out of the train. “As you already know. But you can just call me Layla.”

Together they left the station, smiling and chatting and flirting into the cold spring evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason no one was sitting by him is because Widukind is an intimidating man when he's tired.


	9. Karaoke Meet cute Modern AU Alternative:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person B and Person A meet for the first time at a karaoke place. Widukind HATES karaoke but somehow he's still there. Mystriss obviously ever the good performer, wants everyone to enjoy themselves. If that means she gets to sing to a gorgeous man, well who wouldn't like that benefit.

It was like a dumb romcom. Myst and the girls had gone to the local karaoke bar after helping Myst move into her new place. She had been holding back on singing for the first few rounds but as Bryseis and Moolan became increasingly drunk, she knew her turn was coming so she scrolled through the list of options.

The place was fairly loud already, so she was a little surprised when she could hear a particularly boisterous laugh,

“Come, my friend you owe me!” 

Myst, drinking at her cocktail and glanced casually over towards a group of people a couple tables down to see a handsome green dragonborn who was smirking at one of his companions. She nearly choked on her drink when she saw who the dragonborn was teasing.

There, sitting just a few tables away, was one of the most handsome men Myst had ever seen. He was a half-elf man with sun-kissed olive skin and long, softly curling dark brown hair. His steel blue eyes glaring at the dragonborn as he replied and though she couldn’t hear what he said she guessed it was something scathingly snarky. It was clear he did not want to be in this place and Myst, ever the socialite, suddenly felt the need for a distraction.

Quickly, she claimed the next song and chose her go-to karaoke song, it wasn’t necessarily the best to showcase her range or talent but from just a glance it seemed like the kind of song he might appreciate, even in this setting.

With the jeers and cheers of her friends announcing her she hopped up onto stage and took the mic as the music started.

_ She came to me in rows of white _

_ In the corner of my room _

_ A specter of the night _

_ Silhouetted by the moon _

_ We're floating fast over traffic lights _

_ Bearing down on blackened sky _

_ Colors burst as I close my eyes _

As she sang she made sure to look all over the crowd, like any good performer but she was almost immediately caught by that steely-blue gaze. He had stood up in the time it took her to get on stage and was obviously trying to leave but had stopped after she started singing. Now she was pinned in place by his gaze and the shivery goosebumps it sent down her arms and her spine. It was invigorating in a way she hadn’t felt in years.

_ Ooh-ooh, and she said _

_ Lay me down in golden dandelions _

_ 'Cause I've been waiting for this moment all my life _

_ Follow me into the dark _

_ Ooh-ooh _

_ She said lay me down in golden dandelions _

_ 'Cause I've been waiting _

When she finished the song to the cheers of the crowd she lost the half-elf for a moment as she returned to her table. She was barely there for a few seconds when a waitress brought her a fresh drink nodding towards the bar… where the sexy half-elf was standing. He raised his own glass in greeting and Myst couldn’t stop a blush. 


	10. Picture of an Angel (Cannon Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person B: Can you send me a picture? I want to prove to all of my friends that angels really do exist. Modern AU

It had been three weeks since Myst had left for her six month tour and Myst was already missing his company. They texted most nights, if there was time, often it was a game of texting tag as they left messages and then waited occasionally hours to receive a reply. Tonight they seemed to be both fairly free, or at least he was able to reply within a few minutes of her. Currently they were discussing Rhea, Myst had left the young griffon with Widukind and it seemed to be going well so far.

_ W: I just got home and she came running to the door like a puppy. She keeps trying to jump into my arms but she’s way too big now. It’s like trying to catch a cougar. _

_ M: Daww! She really likes you then! _

_ W: I suppose she gets that from you, mo chroí. You do the same thing if I am away too long. _

_ M: ;) I like it when you catch me. And what usually comes after too. _

Myst laughed to herself as she could practically hear his sexy rumble in reply.

_ W: Don’t tease me, Myst, or I won’t send you any more Rhea pictures for your twitter. _

Myst pouted even though he wasn’t there to see it. 

_ M: Aww but I love those pictures! How else am I supposed to prove angels exist? That last one of you with her in your lap was just adorable! _

_ W: I couldn’t feel my legs for an hour after that, Myst. _

She grinned, knowing that he loved the griffon just as much as she did or he wouldn’t have agreed to let the pet stay while Myst was gone.

_ M: You love it! :P Or at least you love how I always make it up to you, sweeting. ;) xoxo _

_ W: I think you will have to work for the next picture I plan to send, mo chroí. It’s for your eyes only though. Are you free for the rest of the night? _

Myst bit her lip and looked at the time. If she put the “do not disturb” sign on the door she shouldn’t be interrupted until her wake up call the next morning.

_ M: I’m all yours, Sweeting. _

Almost immediately she saw an incoming call from her long distance boyfriend. She settled on the bed and answered, eager for what he would request from her.


	11. New Year's Surprise (Cannon Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B are in an established long distance relationship, Person A surprises Person B by showing up right before midnight on New Year's Eve. This is part of our cannon Modern AU.

Myst had been on tour for about six months now and while it was exhilarating and an absolute musician’s dream, she was reaching her absolute limit. 

Six  _ months _ without the one person she wanted to see and perform for. 

As she sat in her dressing room with an hour countdown to her last show which was a New Year’s charity concert in Wrord. Just about everyone she knew from her home city was coming to the show and it did make her really happy to perform for them, honestly it did. But the one man she really wanted to see was hundreds of miles away back in Cragas. Myst sighed and unlocked her phone for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes and stared fondly at her home screen.

It was a photo of Widukind in his kitchen, shirtless and wearing a "kiss the cook" apron which she had gotten him as a joke gift when she had moved in and he wore it because it made her laugh and kiss him. He was smirking at her through the camera and his eyes pierced her in that way they always did and Myst couldn't help letting out a deep sigh.  _ Gods above, do I miss that man. _

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Mistress Layla? You have ten minutes," said one of her roadies.

Myst sighed and began the torturous process of pushing away her longing for a handsome half-elf and focusing on her imminent performance. As always she was determined to put on a good show, but since this was the last, at least for several months she was even more eager. Because that meant she could go home.

She had just reached for her black violin when she was startled by a voice.

"Excuse me, but I heard you were missing a bodyguard." Myst whipped around so fast she would have had whiplash if she wasn't far more concerned with looking at her absolutely gorgeous half-elf boyfriend leaning casually against the closed door he must have just snuck through. "I thought I could fill in," he added with a trademark smouldering smirk.

"Widukind!" she screamed in delight as she leapt into his arms and kissed him deeply.

When they finally parted for air, Widukind smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "No way was I spending another night without you, mo chroí," he said in that low growl of his. "Especially not tonight."


End file.
